Trinity Sparkle
Trinity Sparkle 'is one of the protogonists in My Little Human. She was sent to the human world by her parents when there was an attack in Equestria. She is the wife of Cinnamon Pie and the daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Friends Humans *Pira Gold *Buttercup *Violet Drops *Bella Sparks *Alaia Love *Cherry Bonbon *Daisy Skies Ponies *Cinnamon Pie *Sidney Dash *Emalee Hooves *Maddie Meow *Nyla Nightmare *Addison Armor *Ice Cream Swirl (Season 6) *Scribbles *Sweetart *Lightning Storm *Flutterose *Glazing Fire Extras *She has a crush on Cinnamon Pie in Season 4. They get married in Season 8. *In the episode, Gender Bender, her name is Trent Shine. Transformation Trinity and the Main 6 transform throughout the series. It is unknown if it is acutally going to be in it. Rainbow Power Trinity Sparkle.png Episodes (see Appearances) Equestrian Magic *The Lengendary Ones *A Shinning Ghostia *The Magical Eye *Palmia Wood *A Fearless Flora Gallery see Trinity Sparkle (Gallery) Quotes "I'm Trinity Sparkle. Aren't you here to see your mother?" to Cinnamon Pie in Love At First Sight "Coming sweetheart!" after Cinnamon puts the spell on her in The Rainbow Factory "Really? Me too! I just never wanted to tell you either..." after Cinnamon tells Trinity that he loves her in Lovely Ponies "Yep! I'm a human! Crazy, right?" to Cinnamon in Newborn Humans Family Twilight Sparkle Flash Sentry Diamond Mint Starry Eyes Earth Sparkle Astral Sparkle Fandom Neonlight Sparkle Moonlight Sparkle The sparkle family by trinitysparkle1-d8ursgk.jpg|''Trinity and her family Diamond_Mint_ID_S5E2.png|''Trinity's adoptive mother, Diamond Mint'' Starry_Eyes_ID_S3E7.png|''Trinity's adoptive father, Starry Eyes'' Neonlight_Sparkle.png|''Neonlight Sparkle'' Moonlight_Sparkle.png|''Moonlight Sparkle'' Relationships Family *Diamond Mint '''Diamond Mint '''is Trinity's adoptive mother in the human world. Throughout her daughter's life, she has always taken great care of her and loved her as if she was her own. *Starry Eyes '''Starry Eyes '''is Trinity's adoptive father in the human world. He is very caring and loving towards her and makes sure that she does her best in life. *Twilight Sparkle '''Twilight Sparkle '''is Trinity's mother in Equestria. She has always tried her best to protect her, even when she isn't around. As soon as her daughter returns, they are able to bond more, even though she has a new sibling, Earth. *Flash Sentry '''Flash Sentry '''is Trinity's father in Equestria. He was never able to bond with her as much as her mother, due to his job and the recent wars that occured. *Earth Sparkle '''Earth Sparkle '''is one of Trinity's younger siblings. Even though she finds him annoying sometimes, she still loves him and protects him. Friends in the human world *Pira Gold '''Pira Gold '''is one of Trinity's friends in the human world. Sidney Dash replaces her in the series. *Buttercup '''Buttercup '''is one of Trinity's friends in the human world. Emalee Hooves replaces her in the series. *Violet Drops '''Violet Drops '''is one of Trinity's friends in the human world. Maddie Meow replaces her in the series. *Bella Sparks '''Bella Sparks '''is one of Trinity's friends in the human world. Nyla Nightmare replaces her in the series. *Alaia Love '''Alaia Love, also known as Sketch, is one of Trinity's friends in the human world. Scribbles replaces her in the series. *Cherry Bonbon Cherry Bonbon '''is one of Trinity's friends in the human world. Pandashy replaces her in the series. *Daisy Skies '''Daisy Skies '''is one of Trinity's friends in the human world. Ice Cream Swirl replaces her in the series. Enemies *The Songs '''The Songs, also known as Mythic Song and Amber Song, are enemies of Trinity in the human world. Ever since Trinity moved to Aberdeen, they had always teased her and bullied her. *Sapphire Jewel '''Sapphire Jewel '''is an enemy of Trinity Sparkle in the human world. Trinity dislikes her because Sapphire is a friend of Melody Brush, the girl who had pushed her into the portal when she was in AU (Antique University). Category:EM Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Mane Ponies Category:Mares Category:Sparkle Family Category:Royals